Cuban 800
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = PLANE_COUNTRYSIDE |modelname = cuban800 |handlingname = CUBAN800 |textlabelname = CUBAN800 |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = A_M_M_Salton_02 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Company Cuban 800 is a light twin-engine plane in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cuban 800 is mainly based on the , having a nearly identical fuselage, landing gear system, engine nacelles and wing tanks. However the tail and wings are slightly different. The wings are more similar to that of the . The plane is available in a white primary color with shades of silver or blue as secondary, blue with white and red with white. It is depicted with a small storage bay, but it can only be opened on the Arms Trafficking side missions. The text displaying its name can be seen on the rudder. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cuban 800 is powered by two piston engines, possibly on a flat-shaped configuration, given the small engine rooms, intakes and exhausts. If one engine fails, the Cuban 800 can still take off and fly safely on the other engine, at the cost of decreased airspeed and maneuverability, and a constant roll to the side of the failed engine which needs to be constantly corrected to prevent the aircraft from rolling over. However, it can only be flown on a single engine for a short time before the other one starts smoking and fails. The weight of the plane severely affects performance - the nose, in particular, causes the plane to constantly pitch downwards in flight, and when flown upside down, the plane will lose altitude very quickly, nearly as much as a big plane, such the Jet. It is, however, highly reliable and can take quite a few beatings. In other words, the Cuban 800 is suitable for leisurely flight, but where performance and maneuverability are essential, it is not the ideal aircraft. *Even with the bomb options available after the Smuggler's Run update, the Cuban 800 may lack the necessary performance for efficient bombing runs, although it is still a great cheaper alternative compared to other expensive aircraft. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In the Smuggler's Run update, the Cuban 800 can be repainted with a primary color for the general body and a secondary color for the stripes on the upper side and wings. It can be also modified with a payload of 50 bombs, making the storage bay feature fully interactive. Image Gallery Cuban800-GTAV-Trailer.png|A red Cuban 800 in the second trailer. Cuban800-GTAV-Blue.png|A blue Cuban 800 in Trevor's trailer. Cuban800-GTAV-hangar.jpg|A Cuban 800 in McKenzie Field Hangar. Cuban800-GTAV-Zancudo River.png|Cuban 800 flying over the Zancudo River. Cuban800-GTAV-Explosion.jpg|Trevor Philips flying a Cuban 800 away from an explosion. Cuban800-GTAV.jpg|Official screenshot of the Cuban 800. Cuban800-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cuban 800 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Cuban800-GTAO-DoorsOpen.jpg|A Cuban 800 with its hatch doors open. Cuban800-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|The Cuban 800 on the Elitás Travel website. Notable Owners *The Lost MC (formerly) *Trevor Philips *Ron Jakowski *Oscar Guzman Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes when switching to Trevor, he may be flying a black Cuban 800 above Redwood Lights Track. It can be stored at his hangar at Sandy Shores Airfield. Cuban800-GTAV-Black.jpg|Trevor's black Cuban 800. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Nervous Ron - The main targets of both Trevor Philips and Ron Jakowski are Cuban 800's loaded with weapons, which are stored on the hangars of Sandy Shores Airfield. Both manages to take the planes while fighting against Lost MC members. After delivering the stolen weapons to Oscar Guzman off the coast of Lago Zancudo, Trevor and Ron then race each other to McKenzie Field with the two Cuban 800's. *Bury the Hatchet - While Michael takes a flight in Los Santos International Airpot to the State of North Yankton, Trevor goes to the Sandy Shores Airfield to take a stored Cuban 800 and flies to the same destination. After Michael is captured by Wei Cheng's men, Trevor flies back to Los Santos in the same plane. *Used for the Arms Trafficking Air side missions. The plane can be either a delivery plane or an improvised bomber. Grand Theft Auto Online *Featured in "Sell Special Cargo" mission as a delivery plane. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be purchased for $240,000 from Elitás Travel. Purchasing it can sometimes spawn unique colored varieties. *Can spawn in the McKenzie Field Hangar when purchased. It triggers the Arms Trafficking Air side missions. *Can be found landing and taxiing to a hangar next to Trevor's at Sandy Shores Airfield. *Sometimes can be found flying away from Fort Zancudo. *Sometimes can be found outside Michael's hangar, behind a Mammatus. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Elitás Travel for $240,000. *Will be provided for free with any hangar purchase. It is classed as a Small vehicle and is set with an all-blue color. *Spawns in the hangar after completing the gang attack at the Sandy Shores Airfield. Trivia General *The name is a likely reference to the aerobatic flight figure-eight manoeuvre. It can also be a reference to the fact that small twin-engined planes such as this one are frequently used for smuggling drugs and other illegal merchandise in and around Cuba, Central America, and South America. This will explain its use in Arms Trafficking side missions. *The propellers on the plane are counter-rotating, in that they turn in opposite directions. This is quite unusual for General Aviation twin engine aircraft, since both propellers usually turn right. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Elitás Travel description of the plane states that the plane is worth $32,000. This contradicts with the actual price of the plane, which is $240,000. The most likely cause for this is that Rockstar Games believed the price was too low and forgot to change the description. This has been fixed in GTA Online. *Prior to the San Andreas Flight School Update, the Cuban 800 will be all black when purchased from Elitas Travel. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Cuban 800 can be rarely found (locked) inside the Vapid Hangar at the McKenzie Airfield, in the red livery that Trevor uses for the Arms Trafficking side missions. Bugs/Glitches *NPC pilots landing the Cuban 800 at Sandy Shores Airfield will walk into the spinning propellers upon exiting the vehicle, resulting in death. Navigation }} de:Cuban 800 (V) es:Cuban 800 hu:Cuban 800 pl:Cuban 800 ru:Cuban 800 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Small Aircraft